Split Window '63
'Split Window '63 Description' The Split Window '63 was released as a Hi-Raker in 1980. Not sure why but Mattel has more names than you shake a Corvette at for this car, and it seems to keep changing. Have I covered all of them yet? 'Versions' The Split Window '63 Corvette has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Re-Tool Versions Re-Tool to the base, to remove the Hi-Raker portion of the base. The Split Window '63 Corvette has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 'Re-Tool 1995 Versions' Re-Tooled the whole car. making it from a single Post to a Two post. Base changed in the rear from a slide clip to a post. Licence plate area easiest way to tell. It Changes in 1995 splitting the Krackle Car & the Main Line collector #197 The Split Window '63 Corvette has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Image:'63 Split Window Corvette Temp.JPG|Hi-Rakers Corvette Image:Corvette_Stingray_Green.jpg|Hippie Mobile Series '63 Corvette Image:Th 63corvette030.jpg|Race Team Series IV version 20100324225158!Th_63corvette008.jpg|'63 Split Window - grey - Hong Kong A216.jpg A2171.jpg OO9.JPG|1990 California Custom 233.JPG|2002 101_3495.jpg|1990 California Customs '63 Split Window 20141228 161136.jpg 20141228 161152.jpg IMG_1933.JPG|First issue, 1980. IMG 8866.JPG Image:Th 63corvette007.jpg Split63MagPair.JPG|Magenta comparison, Hong Kong on Left, Malaysia on Right : vista69 Collection Split63SilvHKb.JPG|Silver w/Pink, Magenta Hong Kong base Corvette Stingray (3728) HW L1160665.JPG|Corvette Stingray by Baffalie Corvette Stingray (3728) HW L1160666.JPG|Corvette Stingray by Baffalie 977.jpg|2000 978.jpg|2001 660.jpg|2002 628.jpg|2011 20181227_212730.jpg 20181227_212629.jpg 20181227_212635.jpg 20181227_212640.jpg 3. 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (before-after).jpg|Metalflake Blue 1998 Race Team Series IV recreated in Forza Horizon 3. 63' Corvette split window (4861) HW L1200929.JPG|Corvette Stingray by Baffalie 63' Corvette split window (4861) HW L1200930.JPG|Corvette Stingray by Baffalie 2019-mpe-stingray.jpg 2011 street beasts split window-1.JPG|2011 street beasts 2011 street beasts split window-2.JPG|2011 street beasts 2011 street beasts split window-3.JPG|2011 street beasts 2019-mpe split window.JPG|2019 MPE 2019-mpe split window-2.JPG|2019 MPE 2019-mpe split window-3.JPG|2019 MPE IMG_20191023_211334.jpg|2000 Mainline - '63 Vette LW by Jairzinh0 IMG_20191023_211455.jpg|2004 Star Spangled Series 2 - Corvette 1963 by Jairzinh0 IMG_20191023_211527.jpg|1999 Mainline - Split Window '63 by Jairzinh0 #1963 Split #1963 Split #1963 Split Category:1980 Hot Wheels Category:All Stars Category:Since '68 Series Category:McDonald's Category:Highway 35 World Race Category:Larry's Garage Category:Treasure Hunts #63 Split Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:American Cars Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:Dealer's Choice Series Category:Auto Milestones Category:1982 Hot Wheels Category:1983 Hot Wheels Category:1984 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:1991 (First Time In Happy Meal Toys) Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Larry's Garage 21-Car Set Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Hall of Fame Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Avon Exclusives Category:Service Merchandise Exclusives Category:Krackle Car Series Category:X-Ray Cruiser Series Category:Hippie Mobiles Series Category:Corvette Series Category:Street Beast Series Category:Bonus Car Category:Father's Day Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:California Customs Category:Gas Station Promotionals Category:Getty Gas Staion Give-Away Category:Kool-Aid Promotional Category:1960s Category:Multipack Exclusive Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Category:20th Anniversary Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1991 Hot Wheels Category:1990 Hot Wheels Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:1988 Hot Wheels Category:1987 Hot Wheels Category:1:64 Category:Coupes Category:Retooled Versions Category:Re-Tooled Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions